Top die Wette gilt
by fanjana
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Harry und Ginny haben mit Fred und George eine Wette abgeschlossen. Sie bringen Ron und Hermine in 2 Tagen zusammen und F&G organisieren den Silvesterball, damit der nicht totlangweilig wird. Werden sie es schaffen?HR HG
1. Die Wette und der erste Tag

**Top die Wette gilt**

Hallo Leute, dieses Jahr gibt es wieder eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte für Diejenigen, denen vor Weihnachten immer stinklangweilig ist, weil alle Bücher gelesen und alle Geschenke gekauft sind. Dieses Jahr kommt sie etwas spät und ist dem entsprechend auch kürzer.

ÜBRIGENS: Ich hab dieses zusammen mit **Nily** die Story geschrieben. Vielen Dank! Du hattest viele gute Ideen.

So, und jetzt wünschen wir viel Spaß beim lesen

**Kapitel 1: Die Wette und der erste Tag**

„Top! Die Wette gilt!" Harry verzog das Gesicht. Ginny sah ihre großen Brüder spitzbübisch an und besiegelte die Wette mit einem Handschlag. Fred und George stolzierten lachend davon.

* * *

Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen: „Ginny, ist dir klar, dass wir jetzt schon verloren haben?" 

Ginny grinste spöttisch: „Das werden wir ja sehen!" Sie setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

„Also, pass auf, wir wollen doch diese Party und werden Ron und Hermine ja wohl zusammen bekommen. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein."

Harry schnaubte: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ginny wach auf, wir haben nur 2 Tage!!!"

„Harry wir schaffen das, wir müssen es schaffen. Also, ich will mich nicht auf dem Silvesterball zu Tode langweilen. Und vor allem will ich mich in bei Snape wegen unseres Wetteinsatzes nicht total blamieren. Und Fred und George geben echt gute Party Manager ab."

„Jaah, schon klar, aber nur wenn wir es schaffen Ron und Hermine in diesen 2 Tagen bis Weihnachten zusammen zu bringen!"

„Das schaffen wir schon. Ich mein, wir müssen ihnen ja nur noch einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Die Vorraussetzungen sind ja vorhanden."

Harry trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf die Armlehne: „Also, ich weiß nicht, eigentlich ist es ja auch ein bisschen gemein." Ginny starrte ihn entgeistert an:

„WAS???"

Harry musste beim Anblick von Ginnys entsetztem Gesicht grinsen. Ginnys Entsetzten wandelte sich zu Misstrauen:

„Bist du etwa… bist du in… Hermine… ?!" Harry konnte den Lachkrampf nicht mehr unterdrücken:

„Hihi, nein, bin ich nicht, hihi…"prustete er. Harry sah wie die Anspannung von ihr fiel. Er musterte sie. Was sie etwa…?

„Also, das ist gut, weißt du…ich ähm, find nämlich…dass, dass Ron und Hermine super zusammen passen. Die beiden merken das nur nicht."

Harry schnaubte: „Ja, die beiden Holzklötze merken das echt nicht."

Ginny holte eine Rolle Pergament hervor: „Ok, wir brauchen einen Schlachtplan…"

* * *

Harry und Ginny gingen mit einem breiten anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen an Ron und Hermine vorbei.

„Ginny bist du sicher, dass wir hier das Richtige tun?!" fragte Harry aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Ja, und jetzt sei still, sonst versaust du alles!" zischte sie zurück.

* * *

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ron, ich bin nicht sicher, was Harry und Ginny uns mitteilen wollen…?"

„Hermine, du hast echt kein Gefühl für so was!"

Hermine sah ihn entrüstet an: „Ach nein? Ronald?! Was wollen sie uns mit dem Blick denn sagen?"

Mit einem frechen Gesichtsausdruck sah Ron Hermine an. „3 Mal darfst du raten!"

Hermine seufzte genervt und drehte sich um. „Ich gehe jetzt, es gibt gleich Mittagessen."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Hermine, du wirst wieder zickig!"

„Werde ich nicht!" Hermine beschleunigte ihr Tempo und Ron trabte meckernd neben ihr her. „Ron, du bist ein Ziegenbock!"

Abrupt blieb dieser stehen. „Wa…was?"

„Ach, war nur ein Witz, aber irgendwie muss man dich ja zum schweigen bringen!" sagte Hermine entnervt. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit Ron, denn sie wollte immer noch wissen, was Ron bezüglich Harrys und Ginnys Verhalten vermutete. Somit setzte sie eine Unschuldmiene auf und meinte:

„Ron, was vermutest du denn eigentlich?"

„Du solltest dreimal raten!" kam es jedoch gnadenlos zurück.

„Oooh man! Na gut! Harry und Ginny sind Opfer eines deiner Zauber geworden?!"

„Nein!"

„Guuut…ähm…sie übern, wie man Snape ansehen muss um eine gute Note zu bekommen?"

„Leider nein, streng dich mal an!"

„Sie suchen einen idiotischen Tanzpartner für den Silvesterball?"

„Nein. Du hast versagt." Frohlockte Ron.

„RON!" Hermine schubste ihn in eine Gruppe Slytherins.

„Pass doch auf Wiesel! Lässt dich von einem Schlammblut herumschubsen? Oooh!"

„SCHNAUZE IHR BANDWÜRMER!!!" Ron kramte sich aus dem grünen Haufen Slytherins hervor und fing böse Blicke ein.

„Sehr nett Hermine, danke!"

„Sorry, ich … wollte dich… äh… nicht in die Bandwürmer schubsen…"

Ron tat so als würde er Dreck von seinem Umhang klopfen. „Schon gut. Also wegen Harry und meiner Schwester… Ich glaube mit diesen Blicken meinten sie so was wie: ‚Sorry, aber ihr versteht es bestimmt wenn wir zwei allein sein wollen', denkst du nicht auch?"

Hermine grübelte. Harry und Ginny? Nun, Harry schien Ginny wirklich gern zu haben, aber… „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber findest du das gut?"

Ron knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. „Öhmm…nein. Harry und MEINE Schwester? Das würde ich nicht verkraften! Harry ist auch viel zu grob! Meiner Schwester würde das gar nicht gut tun!"

Hermine nickte. „ Wir sollten sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen! Komm!

* * *

Entgeistert sah Ginny Harry an. „Was faseln die da für einen Schrott?" Sie hielt das eine Ende eines ‚Langziehohres' aus Fred und Georges Scherzartikelsortiments in der Hand und tappte nervös vom einen aufs andere Bein.

„Ich würd sagen, das ist gründlich in die Hose gegangen."

Ginny nickte zustimmend. So hatten sie sich das nicht gedacht gehabt. „Harry, wir haben ein Problem!"

„Und das nur wegen dem schwarzen Schaf in deiner Familie!"

„Du sagst es! Wenn die nun uns nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen wollen und ‚Entkuppler' spielen wollen, während wir verzweifelt verkuppeln, dann…dann…Oh Mist!!!" Ginny nahm Harry am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Mädchen-Klo.

„Was soll ich im Mädchenklo?"

„Harry, das ist das Klo der maulenden Myrthe, schon vergessen? Wir müssen uns erstmal verstecken."

„Ah, ja." Sie schlüpften unauffällig durch die Tür und verschlossen sie. Nachdenklich stützte sich Ginny am Waschbecken ab und sah in den gesplitterten Spiegel. Ihr Zopf hatte sich an einigen Stellen gelöst und hing zerzaust herunter. Sie zog das Haarband heraus und machte sich einen neuen Zopf. Harry lehnte an einer Säule und blickte grübelnd vor sich hin.

Ein lang gezogenes Heulen durchbrach die Stille. Die maulende Myrthe schoss aus ihrem Klo hervor und machte gackernd vor Harry halt. „Haaarry Potter! Wie schön, dass du mich mal wieder besuchst! Aber romantisch bist du ja nicht gerade, wenn du nicht mal alleine kommst!" Myrthe lächelte und schwebte vor Harry hin und her.

„Romantisch…hmm…", meinte Ginny, sie schien in Gedanken. „Harry, ist ein Klo romantisch?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Myrthe sah zu ihr hin: „Na klar! Jeder Ort kann romantisch sein, es hängt ganz vom Betrachter ab."

„Myrthe, du bist ja poetisch!" Man konnte Harry nicht ansehen, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht.

„OH, danke Harry!"

„Perfekt! Dieses Klo ist romantisch genug!"

Harry sah sie entsetzt an: „Ginny, bist du gesund? Nichts ist hier romantisch! Oder glaubst du etwa, dass dreckige Kloschusseln und nasse, schimmelige Böden…R-O-M-A-N-T-I-S-C-H sind!?"

„Harry, hast du Myrthe nicht zugehört? ‚Es liegt am Betrachter'!"

„Ron ist nicht so der Klo-Typ… und Hermine steht auch nicht unbedingt auf Gammel…"

„Haaaary! Denk doch mal nach! Wenn wir Hermine und Ron hier einsperren…daaannn…"

„Dann verlieben sie sich?"

Myrthe nickte zustimmend. „Harry, deine Freundin hat total Recht! In der Zweisamkeit werden sie sich schon verlieben…haach…"

Harry sah Ginny entsetzt an. Myrthe war Feuer und Flamme: „Ihr schließt sie so drei Tage hier ein und bringt nur ab und zu was zu Essen! Ich werde unterdessen für die richtige Musik sorgen… haach…wie romantisch!"

„ZWEI TAGE??? Myrthe, wenn wir ihnen Brot bringen, dann wissen sie erstens, dass wir sie mit Absicht eingesperrt haben und sind zweitens stinke sauer und denken nicht ans Verlieben!", belehrte Ginny die Geistin.

„Jaaa, stimmt…dann eben nur Musik…"

Harry und Ginny beachteten Myrthe nicht und sahen sich einen Augenblick an, dann sagte Harry: „Okay. Ich denke es ist einen Versuch wert. Lotsen wir sie hier rein. Nach dem Abendessen."

„Gut. Ich richte einen Spionagezauber ein." Ginny ging zu dem kreisrunden Waschbeckenpodest und verzauberte einen Spiegel nach dem anderen. Dann zog sie einen rosanen Taschenspiegel aus dem Umhang und tippte ihn ebenfalls murmelnd mit dem Zauberstab an. Harry und Myrthe sahen ihr begeistert zu. „So, das dürfte reichen. Wenn wir in meinen kleinen Taschenspiegel sehen, dann können wir Ron und Hermine genau beobachten. Wenn es zuu…Öhm…privat wird drehen wir den Spiegel einfach um."

„Cool, wir lange hält das?"

„Zwei Stunden. Myrthe du darfst die beiden aber nicht stören, okay?"

„NEIN, nein, DAS mache ich doch eh NIE!"

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Gryffindors beim Mittagessen. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine blickten stur auf ihre Teller. Als Ron jedoch den Arm hob, ruhten plötzlich 3 Augenpaare auf ihm.

„Wasch", fragte er mit vollem Mund, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Harry, Ginny und Hermine ihn anstarrten, „wasch isch'n losch? Wasch glotscht ihr misch so an?"

Harry schmunzelte und begann wieder zu essen. Hermine und Ginny jedoch blickten unaufhörlich vom einem zum anderen und bissen nur ab und zu in ein Stück Brot und aßen auch nur zögerlich von ihrer Nudelpfanne. Harry bemerkte das und stieß Ginny an. Ginny errötete leicht und starrte auf ihren Teller. Wenn sie Ron und Hermine weiterhin so anstarrte, würden die später etwas vermuten. Ginny durfte ihren eigenen Plan nicht versauen.

Sie schwiegen. Harry spürte Hermines Blick auf sich ruhen. Plötzlich ließ Ron seine Gabel zu Boden fallen, mit einem lauten Geklapper schlug sie auf und landete vor Ginnys Füßen. Die Blicke ruhten wieder auf Ron.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich? Hab ich was im Gesicht kleben oder so?", motzte Ron, „Was seid ihr denn so komisch?"

Ja, ja…, dachte Hermine, wer ist hier der Gefühlslose?

„Ginny, heb' ma' meine Gabel auf! BITTE!" Ginny bückte sich und angelte nach der Gabel. Sie reicht Ron das gute Stück und Hermine ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. So ein schrecklichen Mittagessen hatten sie noch nie gehabt, dabei war die Nudelpfanne lecker gewesen.

Plötzlich stand Ginny auf, beugte sich zu Harry herunter, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, kicherte und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle. Als sie den Kopf leicht drehte, sah sie wie Ron und Hermine sich einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu warfen und ihnen folgten. Ginny grinste hinterlistig.

* * *

Als Harry plötzlich Ginnys warmen Atem an seinem Ohr gespürt hatte, hatte er sich gerade noch davon abhalten können, zusammen zu zucken.

„Spiel mit", flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr und kicherte albern. Vollkommen perplex folgte Harry ihr aus der Halle.

„Ginny, sag mal WAS bei Merlins gestreifter Unterhose (AN: wir fanden die Stelle in HdT einfach nur göttlich) hast du vor?"

Ginny lachte erneut albern, und sehr laut auf. „Harry", quitschte sie. Harry starrte sie an. Dann meinte sie jedoch sehr viel leiser: „Wenn sie schon denken, dass wir zusammen sind, können wir das auch zu unserem Vorteil nutzen. So werden sie uns ganz einfach folgen, oder was hattest du dir überlegt, wie wir sie zu Myrthe locken können?"

Harry starrte sie versutzt an. „Aaaha! Jetzt bin ich voll im Bilde!", meinte er sarkastisch.

„Jetzt komm weiter, sie sollen uns nicht einholen." Ginny machte sich auf in den 2. Stock, zum Klo der maulenden Myrthe, dabei stapfte sie laut auf, kicherte immer mal wieder und sagte Harrys Namen. Als sie beim Klo angekommen war, blieb sie jedoch stehen und sah Harry ratlos an: „Hast du ne Idee wie wir sie jetzt in das Klo bekommen? Ich wollte eigentlich nicht mit darein gehen."

„Jep, ich hab ne Idee! Vertrauen wir mal auf Hermines Ego, ne! AGUAMENTI!" Eine große Wasserlache bildete sich vor der Tür. Harry grinste triumphierend.

„Harry, was soll das, wenn da Wasser ist, werden sie doch erst recht nicht reingehen." Flüsterte Ginny, da die trappelnden Schritte von Ron und Hermine rasch näher kamen.

„Das klappt, vertrau mir, und jetzt psst. Sie kommen." Ginny öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch in diesem Augenblick kamen Ron und Hermine in den Korridor und Harry und Ginny sprangen blitzschnell hinter eine Ecke. Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke um keines der folgenden Geschehnisse zu verpassen.

* * *

„Hermine, weißt du wo sie hin sind, ich hab sie eben noch gehört!" Ron lief aufgeregt ein bisschen schneller.

„Neihein! Ich weiß auch nicht wo sie sind. Ron, komm wir gehen. Wenn sie merken, dass wir ihnen hinterher spionieren, werden sie uns die Freundschaft kündigen. Komm… RON, sieh mal", Hermine klang bei den letzten Worten ganz aufgewühlt. Ron wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Was ist denn los, Hermine? Los, ich will Harry und Ginny noch einholen." Ron klang total genervt.

„Nein, Ron, schau doch mal. Das ganz Wasser…erinnert dich das nicht an etwas?" Hermine blieb hartnäckig.

„Ja und, die maulende Myrthe flutet doch regelmäßig ihr Klo. Warum glaubst du, benutzt es niemand?"

„Aber nicht so extrem. Das sieht aus wie in unserem 2. Jahr. Weißt du noch. Vielleicht ist Myrthe ja etwas passiert."

Ron schaute Hermine entsetzt an: „HERMINE??? Sie ist ein Geist! Was kümmern uns Geister? Die können doch sowieso nichts mehr fühlen."

Hermine sah ihn halb entsetzt und entrüstet an um ihn dann zu belehren: „Oh doch, können sie sehr wohl! Denk an Nick! Wir sollten mal nach ihr sehen."

Roch schaute aus, als wenn er seinen Kopf gleich gegen die Wand schlagen würde. „Hermine, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder? Denk an Harry und Ginny." Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten.

* * *

Ginny kicherte: „Typisch Ron!"

Harry grinste: „Typisch Hermine!"

Sie sahen wie ihre zwei Verfolger auf Zehenspitzen durch die Pfütze vor Myrthes Klo tapsten und durch die Tür hineinschlüpften. Ohne zu zögern hob Harry seinen Zauberstab: „COLLOPORTUS MAXIMA!" Ein orangener Lichtblitz schoss auf das Türschloss zu und es machte „Klick". „So schnell kommen die da nicht mehr raus. Los, hol deinen Spiegel raus. Ich will nichts verpassen."

Ginny zog den kleinen Taschenspiegel aus dem Umhang und klappte ihn auf.

* * *

„Hermine…ich sehe nichts ungewöhnliches…?" Ron verschränkte die Arme und Hermine sah verdutzt auf die ganz ‚normale' Umgebung.

„Myrthe?" Die beiden gingen auf die Toilettenkabinen zu. In diesem Moment hörte Hermine ein leises Klicken. Sie blieb ruckartig stehen und fuhr zur Tür herum. Sie war geschlossen.

„R…Ron? Hast du die Tür nicht offen gelassen?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme ganz leicht zitterte. Die Tür war doch eben noch offen gewesen, oder nicht?

„Ja, wieso fragst du?" Ron hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches zugange war. Doch jetzt drehte er sich um und erfasste mit einem Blick was Hermine meinte. Diese war zur Tür geeilt und rüttelte am Türknauf.

„Sie ist verschlossen!" Auf ihrem Gesicht war ein ängstlicher Ausdruck zu erkennen.

„WAS??? Hast du es schon mit einem ‚Alohomora' versucht?"

„Oh, nein, das habe ich noch nicht versucht: ‚ALOHOMORA'!!!" Hermines Gesicht nahm einen ungläubigen Ausdruck an, als sich nichts tat. Das war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Ihr, Hermine Granger, gelang ein Zauber nicht??? Und dann auch noch ein so einfacher. Immer und immer wieder versuchte sie es, bis Ron ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Hermine, lass gut sein. Es liegt bestimmt nicht daran, dass du den Zauber nicht hinbekommst, sondern daran, dass die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen wurde, den man nicht mit einem Alohomora lösen kann." Hermine sah Ron dankbar an. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Harry und Ginny vor der Tür in diesem Augenblick erwartungsvoll die Luft anhielten. Im nächsten Augenblick verwandelte sich Rons Beruhigung jedoch in Wut.

„Verdammt, wer hat uns hier eingesperrt… und WARUM sind wir, wem auch immer, eigentlich so leicht in die Falle gegangen? Wer geht schon in ein Klo nur weil es einem Geist schlecht gehen könnte." Hermine sah inzwischen auch nicht mehr dankbar aus.

„Also hör mal, ICH konnte doch auch nicht wissen, dass uns jemand hier einsperren will. Ich kann schließlich nicht hellsehen, und wahrsagen erst recht nicht."

„Jaah, aber du wolltest doch unbedingt nach Myrthe sehen, wo doch die ganze Schule weiß, dass sie ne Vollklatsche hat."

„Ach ja, und was war in unserem 2 Jahr? Da war es doch gut, dass sie das Klo geflutet hat. Sonst wären wir nie an das Tagebuch gekommen."

* * *

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter und Harry und Ginny sahen sich entsetzt an.

„Müssen die denn immer streiten? Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Jetzt ist Myrthe unsere einzige Rettung. Hoffentlich hat sie gute und vor allem romantische Musik ausgesucht." Ginny klang wirklich verzweifelt. In diesem Moment erklang aus dem Bad ein grauenhaftes und Ohrenbeteubendes Gekreische. Entsetzt sahen sich Harry und Ginny an und sahen dann schnell wieder in Ginnys Spiegel. Was sie da sahen ließ sie kreidebleich werden.

Wassermenschen!!!

Die Wassermenschen aus dem schwarzen See entstiegen der Badewanne. Myrthe hatte es irgendwie geschafft sie ins Schloss zu holen und inzwischen waren schon mindestens 20 der Wasserbewohner in dem Mädchenklo und ihr schauriger Gesang halte von den gefliesten Wänden wieder.

Hermine und Ron standen entsetzt mit auf den Ohren gepressten Händen inmitten der Schar Wassermenschen.

„Los Harry, mach die Tür wieder auf. Wir müssen sie da raus holen. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten.", forderte Ginny lautstark, wobei sie ebenfalls die Hände auf die Ohren presste. Harry nickte zustimmend und schrie dann:

„ALOHOMORA MAXIMA!!!" Die Tür sprang auf und sogleich stürmten Hermine und Ron heraus und verschwanden. Ginny und Harry jedoch rannten in das Bad. Harry sprach sogleich einen Silencio über die Wassermenschen. Die Stille darauf, war wohltuend für jedes Ohr, das dieses Gekreische vernommen hatte.

„MYRTHE! WO BIST DU? KOMM SOFORT HERAUS!!!", Ginny tobte vor Zorn. Das die Situation schon vor Myrthes Musikeinlage nicht gerade rosig gewesen war, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Hallo", war Myrthes fröhliche Stimme jetzt zu hören, „war ihr Gesang nicht wundervoll? Harry, warum hast du sie mit einem Zauber belegt? Ich hätte ihnen gerne noch ein wenig zu gehört." Harry wollte gerade antworten, doch Ginny war schneller: „Myrthe", meinte sie liebenwürdig, „es freut mich wenn dir das gefallen hat, auch wenn es nicht mein Musikgeschmack gewesen ist, aber… NEIN! ES HAT UNS NICHT GEFALLEN!!!", fauchte sie. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht. Ich weiß ja, dass du keinen Geschmack hast…" „Hey!", kam es empört von Harry. „Dich ausgenommen!...aber, dass dein Musikgeschmack soo schrecklich ist, hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Jetzt war Myrthe beleidigt. Sie zog eine Schnute und verschwand mit einem lauten Platsch in ihrer Toilettenschüssel.

Erschöpft lehnte sich Ginny an die Wand. „Das war ja mal wieder ein voller Reinfall. Ich denke wir lassen es für heute gut sein. Für morgen hab ich auch schon eine Idee…

Tbc

* * *

So, das war's für heute. Wie hat es euch gefallen??? Zuu abgedreht? Hoffentlich nicht.

Kriegen wir auch ein kleines Review??? Biiitttteee…

Morgen kommt dann das zweite und letzte Kapitel. Mit der Auflösung.

Was meint ihr schaffen sie es, oder nicht?

LLG eure fanjana und Nily


	2. Der zweite Tag und Heiligabend

**Top die Wette gilt**

So, hier kommt der zweite und letzte Teil dieser kleinen Weihnachtsstory.

Schöne Weihnachten wünschen wir euch. Feiert schön und lasst euch reich beschenken. °g°

Vielen Dank übrigens an die Reviewer!!! Lasst ihr euch besonders reich beschenken!

Viel Spaß beim lesen…

**Kapitel 2: Der zweite Tag und Heiligabend**

Am nächsten Morgen setzten Harry und Ginny sich zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum um die Pläne für den Tag zu besprechen:

„Also, bis jetzt hatten wir ja nicht so viel Glück. Heute müssen wir uns wirklich etwas Gutes einfallen lassen! Wenn wir sie nicht bis heute Nacht 12 Uhr zusammen gebracht haben, können wir einpacken." Ginny hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Denn wenn sie es nicht bis Mitternacht schafften, mussten sie beide in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde nach den Ferien aufstehen und Snape ein Ständchen singen. Und dann konnten sie auch schon losgehen und ihre Koffer packen.

Harry seufzte. „Ok, schieß los. Was hast du dir überlegt."

„Also, ich hab neulich in der Bibliothek von einem Zauber gelesen, der zwei Personen für 6 Stunden an einander kettet. Ich dachte, der wäre heute ganz gut. Wenn sie immer zusammen rumlaufen müssen, können sie nicht davon rennen, wenn sie sich gestritten haben."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Die Idee find ich gut, aber was meinst du mit an einander ketten. Sind sie wirklich mit einer Kette verbunden?"

Ginny lachte: „Nein. Durch den Zauber können sie sich einfach nicht weiter als 1m von einander entfernen."

Harry musste jetzt auch grinsen: „Super Idee Ginny. Das könnte klappen."

Ginny grinste hinterlistig: „Ja, aber das beste kommt ja noch. Ich kann den Zauber so verändern, dass er sich erst löst, wenn sie sich küssen."

Harry klappte der Mund auf: „WAS???", dann wurde sein Gesicht nachdenklich, „du hast doch aber gesagt, dass er nur 6 Stunden hält. Dann bringt uns das ja nichts."

Ginny schüttelte grinsend ihren Zeigefinger. „Ne, ne, durch die Veränderung kann der Zauber ewig halten. Oder wir erbarmen uns irgendwann und lösen ihn selber wieder."

Harry lachte: „Ginny das ist perfekt!"

* * *

Als Hermine und Ron aus dem Portraitloch kletterten spürten sie beide plötzlich ein warmes Kribbeln in ihrem Körper. Hermine wusste sofort: Sie war mit einem Zauber belegt worden.

„Ron, hast du dieses Kribbeln auch gespürt?" Sie sah sich nach Ron um. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte standen sie sich plötzlich dichter gegenüber als ihr lieb war. Schnell versuchte sie einen großen Schritt rückwärts zu machen, doch… es klappte nicht. Sie konnte sich nur einen kleines bisschen weiter von Ron entfernen. Entsetzt begriff sie was ihnen für ein Zauber angehängt wurde.

„RON, du…weißt du was für ein Zauber das ist? Oh, wenn ich die erwische. Wer auch immer es war. Er sollte lieber das weite suchen." Hermine schäumte vor Wut und sah sich nach dem Übeltäter um. Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Denn jedes Mal wenn Hermine einen energischen Schritt von ihm weg machte, wurde er mit gezogen.

„Hermine…Hermine…HERMINE!!!...Bitte beruhig dich. Es hilft uns jetzt auch nichts, wenn wir ausflippen. Lass uns lieber mal ein paar Zauber durch probieren. Vielleicht hilft ja irgendeiner." Hermine sah nicht sehr zuversichtlich aus, doch sie nickte ergeben und hob ihren Zauberstab. Doch bevor sie einen Zauber aussprechen konnte, kam eine Schuleule angeflogen, setzte sich auf Hermines Schulter und hielt ihr einen Brief hin. Verwundert nahm Hermine ihn und begann zu lesen. Währenddessen wurden ihre Augen immer größer, bis das blanke Entsetzten auf ihrem Gesicht lag. Wortlos gab sie ihn an Ron weiter, der folgendes las:

_Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,_

_ihr habt sicher schon gemerkt, dass wir euch mit einem Zauber belegt haben. Ihr könnt euch nicht mehr als 1m von einander entfernen._

_Dieser Zauber löst sich erst, wenn ihr euch küsst. Und zwar richtig!_

_Viele liebe Grüße von Unbekannt. _

_(Wir geben unsere Namen hier besser nicht an. Sonst killt ihr uns noch.)_

_PS: Frohe Weihnachten!_

Als Ron zu Ende gelesen hatte musste er erst mal tief durchatmen.

„U…und jetzt?"

Hermine schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Also, bestimmt haben uns gestern die gleichen Leute eingeschlossen, die uns heute mit diesem Zauber belegt haben."

„Und was hilft uns das?"

„Nun, ich denke ihre Absichten sind inzwischen klar. Irgendjemand will uns unter allen Umständen zusammen bringen", Ron wurde Rot, „wer könnte das sein." Hermine sah Ron erwartungsvoll an.

Der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wirklich Hermine. Tut mir Leid!"

Hermine seufzte und ging dann einfach los. Ron der darauf nicht gefasst gewesen war, stolperte hinter ihr her. „Hey, Hermine langsam. Wir sollten neben einander gehen. Dann ist es einfacher."

Hermine beachtete ihn nicht. „Beeil dich Ron. Ich will in die Bibliothek. Der Zauber steht bestimmt in einem Buch und wenn wir das gefunden haben, kann ich den Zauber wieder lösen…"

* * *

Ginny kringelte sich vor Lachen: „Das…hihi…das denkst aber auch nur du…hihi…Hermine…hihi…das schaffst du nicht."

Harry lachte inzwischen auch: „Die sind aber auch zu blöd. Haben rausbekommen, dass irgendjemand sie verkuppeln will, und kommen nicht darauf, wer es sein könnte. Los, komm wir gehen in die Bibliothek. Ich will auf keinen Fall unseren Sieg verpassen."

Doch die Bibliothek stellte sich als Reinfall raus. Hermine und Ron saßen an einem Tisch und durchblätterten ein Buch nach dem anderen. Ron sah schon ziemlich genervt aus, doch Hermine schien es nicht zu stören, dass sie noch keine einzige hilfreiche Seite gefunden hatten.

Schließlich, kurz vor 3 Uhr, ließ sich Hermine von Ron erweichen, wenigstens etwas zu Mittag zu essen.

In der großen Halle saßen um diese späte Mittagszeit kaum noch Schüler. Harry und Ginny standen hinter einer Säule am Eingang und hörten sich mit einem Langziehohr an, was Hermine und Ron jetzt weiter planten:

Hermine: „Also Ron, wir essen jetzt schnell was und dann gehen wir gleich wieder hoch. Ich will bis heute Abend diesen Fluch los sein."

Ron: „Hermine, warum fragen wir nicht Madame Pince. Die weiß doch bestimmt wo wir das Buch finden."

Hermine: „Na gut. Ja, du hast Recht. Sonst brauchen wir viel zu lange!"

Ginny stöhnte auf. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Hermine gibt aber wirklich nie auf. Harry ich glaube wir müssen mal wieder eingreifen…"

* * *

Ron und Hermine machten sich nach dem hastig herunter geschlungenen Mittagessen wieder auf in die Bibliothek. Dort marschierte Hermine schnurstracks auf Madame Pince zu.

„Madame Pince, ich suche ein Buch über Bindezauber. Zauber die zwei Menschen unfreiwillig aneinander bindet."

Madame Pince warf ihr einen scheelen Blick zu sagte dazu jedoch nichts. Sie blickte in ihre Liste und antwortete dann: „Es tut mir Leid Miss Granger, das betreffende Buch wurde letzte Woche ausgeliehen. Sie müssen sich noch ein wenig gedulden."

Hermine sah aus, als wenn sie gleich mit dem Fuß aufstampfen würde, doch sie riss sich noch mal zusammen: „Könnte ich erfahren WER das Buch ausgeliehen hat?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Das darf ich nicht sagen."

Hermine drehte sich um und stapfte wutentbrannt aus der Bibliothek.

Kaum hatten sie die Bibliothek verlassen, flatterte Ron, der durch den Zauber hinter Hermine hergezogen wurde, eine Eule entgegen.

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Aha, sie geben wohl klein bei und erlösen uns von dem Zauber." Sie wollte nach dem Brief greifen, aber die Eule hackte nach ihrer Hand. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück. „Häh, was ist denn jetzt los? Warum darf ich den Brief nicht nehmen?"

Ron hatte einen Blick auf den Adressanten geworfen und antwortete jetzt zaghaft: „Hermine, ich glaube der Brief ist an mich. Deshalb darfst du ihn nicht öffnen." Er griff seinerseits nach dem Umschlag, öffnete und las ihn.

_Hey Ron,_

_da ihr beiden ja mal wieder nichts auf die Reihe bekommt, dachten wir, wir helfen mal ein bisschen nach. Wie wär es wenn ihr beiden einen schönen Weihnachtsspaziergang macht?_

_Eine verschneite Winterlandschaft soll schon Wunder vollbracht haben…_

Ron starrte den Brief verwundert an. Ein Weihnachtsspaziergang…

* * *

Ginny und Harry beobachteten wie Ron eine meckernde Hermine 15 Minuten später aus dem Schlossportal zog. Er hatte ein paar Probleme gehabt, etwas Warmes für Hermine aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu bekommen. Doch schließlich hatte Ginny sich erbarmt und hatte freundlich gefragt, ob sie ihm behilflich sein konnte. Seitdem hatte sie den Verdacht, dass Ron etwas ahnte, doch er hatte nichts weiter gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eingesehen, dass ihre Aktion nur hilfreich sein konnte, ne?!

Jetzt schlichen die Beiden vorsichtig Hermine und Ron hinterher. Das war nicht weiter schwer, denn beiden hinterließen deutliche Spuren im Schnee.

Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen. „Ginny, ich habe eine Idee, machen wir es doch ein bisschen romantischer. ‚NIVIS'!!!" Prompt fing es ganz leicht an zu schneien.

„Genial Harry, einfach Genial. Warte ich weiß auch noch was: ‚MUSICAE'!" Darauf hin erklang, wie aus weiter Ferne, ein Weihnachtslied."

„Super Ginny. So, jetzt haben wir alles getan, was wir konnten. Der Rest liegt bei Ron."

* * *

Dieser überlegte gerade fieberhaft, wie er Hermine ein bisschen bessere Laune verschaffen sollte, als es anfing zu schneien und leise ein Weihnachtslied erklang.

Hermine blieb ruckartig stehen: „Ok Ron, gib es zu. Du steckst mit denen unter einer Decke."

„Wa…Was? NEIN!!! Hermine, ich hab genauso wie du keine Ahnung wer hier was spielt!" Nun, das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Er vermutete wer dahinter steckte. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er da mit machte.

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und stapfte zum Schloss zurück. „Also, ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall wieder rein. Es gibt sowieso gleich Bescherung und da kann ich mich auch die restliche Zeit noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzten."

Ron hatte keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen, wenn er nicht hinter ihr her durch den Schnee geschleift werden wollte.

* * *

Harry und Ginny sahen sich verzweifelt an. Was war bloß in Hermine gefahren, dass sie sich so gegen Ron und die Harmonie dieses wunderbaren Weihnachtsspaziergangs stellte. Sonst war doch eher Ron dieser Holzklotz.

„Toll und was machen wir jetzt? Oh, ich könnte Hermine verfluchen. Seit wann ist sie so verklemmt. Verdammt! Wir können nichts mehr machen. Rein gar nichts. Wenn Hermine wirklich im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben will können wir nicht mehr eingreifen. Hoffentlich ist mein lieber Bruder EIN MAL in seinem Leben einfühlsam und springt über seinen Schatten. Komm gehen wir hoch. Ich will das schrecklichste Weihnachtsfest meines Lebens wenigstens noch etwas genießen."

Ginny seufzte tief und ging gefolgt von Harry nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort war von den Hauselfen bereits alles Weihnachtlich geschmückt worden. Ein großer Weihnachtsbaum stand inmitten des kreisrunden Raumes. Darunter lagen bereits jede menge Geschenke. Hin und wieder kam ein Gryffindor und legte etwas für seine Freunde unter den Baum. Viele Schüler saßen schon rund um den Baum und packten ihre Geschenke aus. Von überall her erscholl fröhliches Stimmengewirr und erfreute Rufe, wenn etwas besonders schönes dabei war.

Ginny seufzte erneut tief und ging in den Schlafsaal um die Geschenke für ihre Freunde zu holen. Harry tat es ihr gleich. Auf halben Weg begegnete er Ron und Hermine. Ron sah irgendwie nervös aus. „Hey Ron, Hermine, frohe Weihnachten.", meinte Harry freudlos. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass Ron ihn gar nicht beachtete. Und Hermine nickte ihm nur einmal kurz zu.

* * *

Ron stand im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und betrachtete sein Geschenk für Hermine. Sollte er ihr das wirklich geben. Gestern noch hätte er mit ‚JA, NATÜRLICH' auf diese Frage geantwortet, doch nach dem heutigen Tag war er sich nicht mehr sicher.

Egal, sagte er sich und sprach sich damit eisernen Mut zu. Wenn sie nicht versteht was ich ihr damit sagen will, sei's drum, es wird ihr bestimmt trotzdem gefallen.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, öffnete die Tür und lächelte Hermine an, die direkt davor stand. Er hatte sie dazu verdonnert vor der Tür zu warten, während er seine Geschenke holte.

Jetzt ging er mit ihr zu einem Sofa, drückte sie darauf und überreichte ihr sein Geschenk.

Verlegen lächelnd hob Hermine den Blick: „Danke Ron. Wenn dieser verdammte Zauber nicht wäre, könnte ich dir dein Geschenk jetzt auch holen, aber so muss ich warten bis Ginny kommt und es mit mitbringt…"

„Macht doch nichts, Hermine, du kannst doch nichts dafür!" Ron setzte sich genauso verlegen neben sie und wusste nicht wohin er seinen Blick lenken sollte, während Hermine das Geschenk auspackte.

Als sie schließlich das Geschenkpapier ganz entfernt hatte, kam eine kleine Schmuckschatulle zum Vorschein. Verwundert sah sie ihn an und öffnete dann den Deckel des kleinen Kästchens.

„Oh, Ron die ist ja schön", war ihr erster Ausruf, bevor sie sich die zierliche silberne Kette genauer ansah.

Der Anhänger war eine wunderschöne, filigran gearbeitete Rosenblüte. Ihre Blätter schlossen ein kleines Herz ein.

Langsam hob Hermine erneut den Kopf und sah Ron lange an, bevor sie leise fragte:

„Rose für Ron und Herz für Hermine?" Ron nickte.

Hermine hatte plötzlich einen dicken Klos im Hals. „Oh Ron", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Ron lächelte schüchtern zurück: „Meinst du wir sollten jetzt mal diesen blöden Zauber beenden?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann nickte sie jedoch.

Ron lächelte noch immer, als er sich vorbeugte und sie küsste.

* * *

Harry kam gerade aus dem Schlafsaal, als er Ginny an der gegenüberliegenden Treppe sah. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf etwas das unten im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen war. Harry ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls nach unten schweifen. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn jedoch genauso erstarren wie Ginny. Langsam, ganz langsam wandte er seinen Kopf wieder Ginny zu und bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah.

Er starrte zurück.

Und dann…dann fingen sie beide wie auf Kommando an zu grinsen.

Vielleicht war dieses Weihnachten doch nicht das Schrecklichste, dass sie je erlebt hatten…

Auf jeden Fall freuten sie sich Beide schon diebisch auf Silvester…und auf die Mienen von Fred und George…

* * *

So, das war's. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen. Wie wär es mit einem kleinen Review?

Wir hatten geplant an Silvester noch einen Epilog raus zu bringen, mit der Silvesterparty!

Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Harry und Ginny da zusammen bringen???

Frohe Weihnachten noch mal

LLG eure fanjana und Nily


	3. Epilog: Der Silvesterball

Sooo, wir haben uns extra für euch nochmal rangesetzt um den Epilog hinzubekommen!

Wir hoffen er ist lustig und wünschen einen **_GUTEN RUTSCH_** ins neue Jahr! Lest fleißig weiter lol

**_eure fanjana und Nily

* * *

_**

Top die Wette gilt

Epilog

Fred und George saßen grinsend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und warfen sich andauernd schelmische Blicke zu.

Harry und Ginny kletterten durch das Portraitloch, an der Fetten Dame vorbei und unterhielten sich über Ron und Hermine, da bemerkten sie die Weasley-Zwillinge.

„Wir haben etwas…"

„…GANZ besonderes vorbereitet!"

Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu ihnen. „Und zwar?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

Wieder schelmische Blicke. „Lasst euch angenehm überraschen!"

Harry und Ginny sah sich halb entsetzt an. „WAS soll das heißen?"

Fred und George blickten unschuldig drein. „Ach nur so… Vielleicht sollte Malfoy seinen Vater lieber fragen, ob er Silvester zu Hause verbringen darf…"

Harry grinste hinterhältig. „Och, ich finde das kann er getrost lassen…"

Ginny stimmte begeistert zu. „Dann wollen wir euch mal nicht weiter stören!"

Sie zog Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. So bekamen sie nicht mehr mit, wie George zu Fred meinte: „Mit denen haben wir ja auch noch was vor…"

Beim Mittagessen, räusperte sich Dumbledore vernehmlich, sofort war alles still. „Meine liebe Schülerschaft. Ich habe eine Ankündigung bezüglich des heute stattfindenden Balles zu machen. Alle Schüler…"ein Raunen ging durch die Menge „…ja, ALLE Schüler können an diesem Ball teilnehmen, vorausgesetzt sie tragen festliche Kleidung! Er wird um 20 Uhr beginnen und um 12.05 Uhr enden. Ich habe extra ein Liveorchester organisiert. Ich hoffe sie haben alle viel Spaß. Allerdings muss ich sie bitten nach dem Ball sofort Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufzusuchen. Schließlich brauchen auch wir alten Herrschaften irgendwann unseren Schlaf." Er zwinkerte ihnen verschmitzt zu.

* * *

Gegen Abend wurden Harry und Ginny immer nervöser. Sie machten sich plötzlich Sorgen, ob der Plan vielleicht doch nicht so gut war.

"Wenn Silvester wegen uns in die Hose geht, dann können wir den Hauspokal vergessen...", überlegte Harry. Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und setzte gelangweilt seinen Springer. Zauberschach war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch Ginny schien damit weniger Probleme zu haben. Sie baute nebenbei ein Kartenhäuschen, ohne Zauberei. Wenigstens das kann sie nicht, dachte Harry, denn bei Ginny fielen die Häuschen immer wieder in sich zusammen und die Karten verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Eine noch größere Niederlage!, dachte er genervt, denn Ginny gewann ohne sich zu konzentrieren.

Hermine und Ron saßen kuschelnd auf einer Bank im schneebedeckten Innenhof. "Ron, du sitzt auf meinem Handschuh..", bemerkte eine schmunzelnde Hermine und Ron sprang auf.

"Sag mal, wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie Fred und George Harry und Ginny zusammen bekommen wollen...?", sagte Ron und zupfte sich an der Unterlippe , "Du weißt ja, ich find das nicht so toll..."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Ich bin zwar grundsätzlich nicht gegen das Glück von zwei Personen, aber Harry und DEINE Schwester?! Das find ich auch nicht gut. Das kann ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen, besser wir lassen sie mal wieder nicht aus den Augen!"

Ron war zwar wenig begeistert, den Abend nicht mit Hermine genießen zu können, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall seine Kleine Schwester in den Armen seines trampeligen Freundes sehen! (Tief in seinem Inneren dachte Ron allerdings, dass Harry weniger trampelig als er selber sei..., doch diesen Gedanken blendete er schnell wieder aus)

"Na gut, ich sehe auch keine andere Wahl, als sie ständig zu observieren!", meinte Ron.

"Wow! Kompliment, Wiesel! Du kennst das Wort o-b-s-e-r-v-ie-r-e-n !!!??" Ein hummerroter Ron sprang Malfoy an die Kehle. Letzterer hatte nicht damit gerechnet und landete im Schnee.

Hermine wollte einerseits Ron anfeuern und stolz auf ihn sein, andererseits war sie geschockt.

"STUPOR!" Hermines Zauber traf die beiden und schleuderte sie auseinander.

"Du Schlammblut wagst es einen Zauber auf mich zu hetzen!?"

Sofort bimmelten bei Ron Alarmglocken und wie zwei verrückte Wühlmäuse hinterließen sie eine plattgewälzte Spur im Schnee.

"HÖRT SOFORT AUF!", kreischte Hermine und wenn nicht zufällig Hagrid vorbeigekommen wäre, hätten beide mehr als nur eine blutige Nase.

* * *

Der Abend rückte immer näher. Ron und Hermine hatten sich eine Strategie überlegt, wie sie Ginny von Harry fern halten könnten.

"Also, ich habe Neville gesagt, dass er Seamus sagen soll, dass DU gesagt hast, dass er Ginny sagen soll, dass sie den Trank, den DU Neville gegeben und Neville Seamus gegeben hat trinken soll."

Ron sah seine Freundin starr an. "Was ist?", fragte diese. "Öhm... ach, jetzt habe ich deine Gedankengänge verstanden, du gibst also sozusagen unabhängig von mir Harry den Trank und ich Ginny?!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Tja genau und darum habe ich Angelina gesagt, dass sie ..."

"RUHE! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!", Ron hielt sich die Ohren zu und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Sie saßen in der Großen Halle und sahen Professor Flittwick dabei zu, wie er die Halle schmückte.

Hermine sah Ron beleidigt an.

"Hermi, mit anderen Worten, hast du dafür gesorgt, dass Harry und Ginny den Knoblauchtrank unabhängig von einander getrunken haben? Was ist das eigentlich für ein Zeug?"

Hermine grinste. "Ich habe den Knoblauchsaft so verändert, dass wenn Ginny und Harry den Trank getrunken haben und sie sich dann begegnen, die beiden denken, dass der andere ganz furchtbar nach Knoblauch stinkt"

"Super! Aber, Hermi, ist das nicht erstens ein bisschen fies, wenn sie vor allen rum stinken und würden sie zweitens dieses Stinkezeugs denn gar nicht erst trinken?"

Hermine schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Wie oft noch Roni? Sie riechen sich doch nur gegenseitig! Für alle anderen duften sie wunderbar!"

Ron kicherte. "Wir sind echt gemein, warum sind wir nicht in Slytherin gelandet?"

Hermine strich sich die Haare zurück. "Das ist nur für ihrer beider Wohl!"

Ron nickte kichernd.

"Tja... ob jeder seinen Trank trinkt... keine Sorge!"

* * *

Harry saß gelangweilt auf einer sich ständig bewegenden Treppe, da kam Cho mit einer silbrigen Phiole in der Hand auf die verrückten Stufen gehüpft.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hallo Cho."

"Hier, Angelina hat mir gesagt, dass ihr Hermine gesagt hat, dass ich dir dass geben soll und sagen soll, dass du das unbedingt trinken musst. Warum, das steht hier auf der Phiole."

Sie gab Harry das Glasfläschchen und machte sich wieder vom Acker.

Harry betrachtete den Inhalt der Phiole. Er zog den Korken raus und schnüffelte.

Riecht gut!, dachte er und las das kleine Etikett:

Duftwasser der Wünsche

Sehr selten!

Einfach trinken und sich einen Duft wünschen.

Vorsicht!

Trinken zwei Personen dieses Präparat besteht die unerwünschte Illusion, für die jeweiligen Personen, einen ekelerregenden Knoblauchgeruch in der Nähe des anderen wahr zu nehmen.

Hält 4 1/2 Stunden.

Harry über legte kurz und kam dann zu dem Schluss, dass das Duftwasser der Wünsche so selten sei, was ja selbst auf dem Etikett stand, dass er es wohl ohne Risiko trinken könnte. Und wenn Malfoy das Duftwasser auch hätte, dann würde er endlich einmal so riechen, wie es sich gehört. Harry schmunzelte und hatte den Trank mit einem Zug geleert.

* * *

Ginny erging es ähnlich. Sie saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von Seamus auf die Schulter getickt.

"Hi Seamus!" "Na du, ich soll dir was geben. Von Ron, hier!"

Seamus stellte Ginny die Phiole vor die Nase und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ginny zog die Stirn kraus und dachte genervt über wortkarge Jungen nach, da entdeckte sie das kleine Etikett. Das selbe wie auf Harrys Phiole.

Sie überlegte kurz und dachte dann, dass niemand das seltene Zeug haben würde und trank die Flüssigkeit. Sie wünschte sich den Duft nach einer Blumenwiese. Perfekt! Das hält bis kurz vor Mitternacht!

* * *

Harry ging ein paar Minuten später, umhüllt von einer nach Schokoladenkuchen duftenden Wolke in die Große Halle.

Seine beiden besten Freunde saßen bereits an einem Tisch.

Professor Flittwick hatte die Halle fertig geschmückt. Überall hingen Mistelzweige unter der Decke und bunte Luftschlangen wirbelten durch die Luft. Die Haustische waren samt Bänken zu vielen kleinen Tischen und Stühlen geworden und waren um eine in der Mitte der Halle positionierte Tanzfläche gestellt worden. Weihnachtsmusik schwirrte umher und die Lehrer saßen, bis auf Dumbledore, auf ihren Plätzen. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben.

Die eintrudelnden, festlich gekleideten Schülerinnen und Schüler suchten sich freie Plätze.

"Meine Lieben, ich freue mich, dass wir heute alle so elegant gekleidet ein weiteres Jahr feiern dürfen, dass wir miteinander verbracht haben. Ich möchte sie aber auch noch daran erinnern, dass sich um Punkt fünf Minuten nach 12 alle auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume machen und sich schlafen legen. Und nun, denke ich können wir beginnen!"

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen applaudierten und die Weihnachtliche Musik wurde lauter.

"Na das kann ja heiter werden!", motzte Ron , "An Silvester WEIHNACHTSMUSIK zum Tanzen! Büüäääääh!"

Hermine kicherte. "Lass uns trotzdem tanzen! Komm schon! Harry, ist das in Ordnug?"

Harry nickte und seine Freunde ließen ihn alleine.

Er dachte schon, dass er den Abend ganz alleine verbringen müsste, da kam Draco Malfoy auf ihn zu und setze sich ihm gegenüber.

"Hey Potter! Bist du alleine?", fragte er mit seinem typischen herablassenden Grinsen.

"Hau ab Malfoy!", Harry sah ihm direkt in die grauen Augen.

"Pff... ich wollte dich hier nicht so alleine sitzen lassen, Potter!"

"Ja, klar..."

Malfoy schlürfte an seiner Bowle.

"Sag mal, Potter, ich habe gehört, dass du und das Wieselmädchen was mit den Wieselzwillingen geplant habt."

"Ja, und?"

"Habt ihr etwa dieses langweilige Schnulzenfest geplant?"

"Malfoy, wir sind ausnahmsweise einer Meinung. Das Fest ist langweilig."

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. So "normal" hatte er sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit dem Slytherin unterhalten.

"Was ist denn dann euer Plan? Ich habe nämlich echt keinen Bock den Abend in diesem Lehrertraum abzuhängen!"

Harry sah Malfoy amüsiert an.

"Weißt du, ich sag es dir nicht. Wie käme ich dazu?"

"Potter! Du willst mich doch wohl nicht hier vergammeln lassen!?", maulte Malfoy.

"Wer weiß..." Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

* * *

"Ron! Sieh mal, Malfoy und Harry UNTERHALTEN sich!"

Ron hörte auf Hermine auf dem Fuß rum zu trampeln, denn TANZEN konnte man seine Zuckungen nun wirklich nicht nennen, und sah zu Harry hinüber.

"Tatsache!"

"Woran liegt das?", fragte Hermine geschockt.

"Egal, Hermi, wir lassen sie jetzt einfach schön in Ruhe, immerhin scheint Malfoy gerade ausnahmsweise friedlich zu sein...??!!"

* * *

"Potter, sag mir wenigstens, WANN ihr dieses sch... Fest ändert!"

Harry sah Malfoy schief an.

"...BI-BITTE!"

Malfoy hatte Harry doch tatsächlich mit einer Höflichkeitsformel um etwas gebeten!

"Weißt du, Mally,..."

"NENN MICH NICHT MALLY!!"

Harry prustete los. Als er sich beruhigt hatte meinte er: " Dann wenn wir eigentlich ins Bett gehen sollten gehts los."

Malfoy schien enttäuscht. "Also im gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum? Wie beknackt ist das denn?!"

"Mally, äh ich meine Määäälfoy, nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Keine Sorge, das ist öffentlich für alle und die Lehrer können nichts dagegen tun."

Malfoy sah Harry begeistert an. "Okay ... hört sich gut an, vielleicht bekommen diese Wiesel das wirklich hin ... hier riecht es nach Schokokuchen, ich schau mal wo es den gibt, Potter!"

Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht los zu lachen. Der Trank half also wirklich. Malfoy machte sich auf den Weg zum Büffet.

* * *

Ginny hatte sich eigentlich zu Harry setzen wollen, da aber Malfoy mit am Tisch gesessen hatte, hatte sie es sich spontan anders überlegt.

Doch nun ging Malfoy und sie marschierte zu Harry, vielleicht wollte er ja mit ihr tanzen?

Sie setzte sich Harry gegenüber, wo vor Kurzem noch Malfoy gesessen hatte.

Plötzlich fing es an unangenehm zu riechen. Ginny erkannte den Geruch von Knoblauch.

Harry bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Knoblauch!

Er sah wie Ginny das Gesicht ganz leicht verzog jedoch dann so tat, als ob nichts wäre.

"Hallo Ginny!" Eine Knoblauchwolke waberte zu Ginny hinüber, die sich dazu zwang nichts zu riechen.

"Hey Harry..." Auch Harry wurde von einem stinkigen Nebel heimgesucht. Das war ja unerträglich!

"Sag mal, riechst du auch Knoblauch?", fragte Ginny wie ganz nebenbei.

Harry wurde von der erneuten Wolke schummrig vor den Augen und er nickte nur.

Malfoy kam zurück.

"Hey Wieselkind! Was machst du auf meinem Platz?!"

Malfoy schubste Ginny vom Stuhl und eroberte ihn zugleich grinsend.

"Ach, gar nichts, Malfoy, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen machte sich Ginny davon ohne zurück zu sehen.

"Da gibt es gar keinen Schokokuchen. Aber hier riecht es so! Verdammt. Willst du was?"

Das war unglaublich! Malfoy schien keinen Geruchssinn für Knoblauch zu haben und seltsam nett war er auch, als er Harry einen riesigen Schokofrosch anbot.

"Ähm, ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja, dafür, Potter, sagst du mir dann auch, wie das um kurz nach 12 gehen soll!"

Noch schleimiger hätte Malfoy nicht gucken können. Harry schob ihm den Schokofrosch zurück.

"Sorry, ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es selber nicht weiß."

Malfoy sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Potter, du bist echt ein Gryffindor. Sau blöd und ohne Freunde!" Malfoy schnappte sich den Frosch, stand mit einem herablassenden Blick auf und schenkte den Frosch Millicent, die ein paar Schritte entfernt stand und sich diabolisch darüber freute, denn sie hatte Harrys und Malfoys Gespräch selbstverständlich verfolgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Malfoy bleibt Malfoy.

* * *

Ron nickte mit den Kopf in Richtung Harry und Ginny.

Hermine sah die grün anlaufenden Gesichter der beiden und lachte schallend los.

"Miss Granger, es freut mich, dass sie sich so köstlich auf unserem Silvesterball amüsieren! Welchen Grund haben sie denn für ihr überlautes Lachen?"

Hermine und Ron sahen Professor Snape überrascht an.

"Ähm... Ron hat mir einen Witz erzählt..."

Ron sah sie geschockt an. "W-was..?"

"Mr. Weasley, welchen denn, wenn man fragen darf...?"

Snape lachte in sich hinein.

"Ööööhm ... Also guuut... Zwei Schnecken sitzen auf dem Baum die eine fällt runter und die andere heißt Hermann ... " (AN: fanjana... weißt du noch, Klassenfahrt...? ;))

Hermine dachte im ersten Moment sie höre nicht richtig, doch dann lachte sie röhrend.

Allerdings nicht über den Witz sondern über den erdbeerroten Ron. Das musste dieser allerdings nicht unbedingt erfahren...

Snape sah sich flüchtend um. So etwas niveauloses hatte er selten gesehen...

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen eines sau blöden Witzes!", presste Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor , " und fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, wegen mitleidigen Lachens. Sehr guuuute Kameradschaft, Miss Granger!"

Der Sauertopf bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Tanzpärchen. Auf halbem Weg wurde er von Professor Trelawney zum Tanzen aufgefordert.

"Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Snape so gut tanzen kann, während er ein so grimmiges Gesicht macht und Todesblicke durch die Menge schleudert!", bemerkte Ron. Hermine lachte von Neuem.

* * *

Es war kurz vor 12.00 Uhr, als Malfoy erneut zu Harry trat. (Ginny hatte tunlichst Abstand von Harry gehalten!!)

"Potter, sagst du es mir jetzt? Ich werde es gleich eh erfahren!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Die paar Minuten kannst du dann ja wohl auch noch wa..."

Ein Mädchen kreischte plötzlich auf und deutete über Malfoy und Harry.

"Ihr beide steht unter einem Mistelzweig! Küsst euch! Potter und Malfoy!"

Harry und Malfoy sahen nach oben. Malfoy wurde kreidebleich und Harry überkam Übelkeit.

"Das lassen wir schön sein, du idiotische Slytherin!", schrie Harry und machte einen geschockten Schritt zurück um nicht mehr mit Malfoy darunter zu stehen.

"Da siehst du's Malfoy, auch Slytherins sind bescheuert!"

"Tja, die ist ein Versehen, das ist eine getarnte Gryffindor!"

Plötzlich spürten der Slyth und der Gryff ein Zupfen und ziehen am Haarschopf.

"Verdammt! Der Mistelzweig hält sich an uns fest!", kreischte Malfoy und stolperte noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Mistelzweig wuchs mit.

"Der lässt erst los, wenn ihr euch ein Küsschen gegeben habt!"

"NIEMALS!", schrien die beiden Betroffenen wie aus einem Mund.

"Wow, ihr seid euch ja einig!", meinte dieses nervende Mädchen wieder.

Snape fand das Szenario sehr amüsant und auch Dumbledore schien es witzig zu finden.

Na toll!, dachte Harry.

Mit dem rede ich nie wieder!, dachte Malfoy.

* * *

Hermine und Ron waren anfangs noch belustigt, doch dann nur noch entsetzt.

"RELASCHIO!", rief Hermine, doch der Zauber prallte ab und traf Snape und Trelawney, die auseinander geschleudert wurden, ganz zur Freude Snapes. Er murmelte:" Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor..."

* * *

Es schlug Punkt 12.00 Uhr. Ein Gekreische ging durch die Menge und hier und da umarmten sich die Schüler und Schülerinnen begeistert und verteilten Luftküsse.

"Frohes neues Jahr..", knurrte Harry Malfoy zu.

Dieser sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment reihernd umkippen würde. Unter seinen blonden Haaren war er so grün angelaufen wie eine unreife Banane.

"Gleichfalls.", krächzte er zurück.

"Malfoy, ich küsse dich nicht! Niemals! Du kannst dich also schonmal daran gewöhnen, dass es in Zukunft schwer werden wird den schleimigen Seitenscheitel zu kämmen!", motzte Harry. Irgendwo musste er ja seine Wut rauslassen.

Malfoy war viel zu benommen um zu antworten und durch Harrys Prophezeiung schien er noch niedergeschlagener.

Harry taten seine Worte augenblicklich leid. Malfoy war ein Sensibelchen???

Wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, die Schüler/innen brauchten fünf Minuten um allen ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen und sie machten sich augenblicklich, ganz artig auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Der Mistelzweig musste mächtig wachsen.

Irgendwie kommt mir dieser Fluch bekannt vor! Harry dachte an den Fesselzauber, den sie über Hermine und Ron gelegt hatten.

Ich werde an so einen Spruch nie wieder in meinem Leben auch nur ansatzweise denken!, schwor er sich.

Plötzlich stoppte die Gryffindormenge. "Was ist da vorne los?", fragte Harry. Der Zweig zupfte ihm an den Haaren.

Auch die Slytherins hatten Probleme in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.

"Da hängt ein Zettel am Portrait:

Liebe Schüler/innen, wir sind alle auf einer tollen Party im Gemälde von Pierre Patuille eingeladen. Das ist etwas entfernt aber wir denken, dass ihr euch freut, da ihr noch länger feiern könnt!

gez. stellvertretend, die fette Dame

... das ist ja unglaublich!"

Die Vertrauensschüler liefen so schnell sie konnten davon um die Lehrer zu benachrichtigen. Die gesamte Schülerschaft ging zurück in die Große Halle; der Mistelzweig wuchs mit.

Die Lehrer fanden das natürlich nicht sonderlich toll und gingen missgelaunt ebenfalls zurück.

Dumbledore erhob sich zum zehntausendsten Mal an diesem Tag.

"Soooo, ich denke, diese Aufregung können uns nur zwei Personen erklären!"

Alle blickten ratlos umher.

Zwei? Wer waren die wohl?

Dumbledore grinste wie ein Lebkuchenpferd und zwei ehemalige Gryffindorschüler betraten die Große Halle.

Nun ja, viel mehr flogen sie, denn sie saßen auf ihren Besen und warfen mit Knallfröschen.

Hermine ging in Deckung und wurde nur ganz knapp verfehlt.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich zufrieden an. Der Knoblauchgeruch hatte seine Wirkung verloren und sie würden es Hermine und Ron schon irgendwie heim zahlen!

Der restliche Abend war einfach nur unvergesslich.

Das Buffet war köstlich, obwohl man sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes manchmal ganz schön vergreifen konnte, es gab zubeißenden Kuchen, der besonders Hagrid gefiel, denn man musste auch ihn erst streicheln bevor er es einem erlaubte gegessen zu werden.

Die Raketen, die die Zwillinge abfeuerten, waren umwerfend, einige Schüler/innen flogen drei Meter weiter, wenn sie von einer getroffen wurden und landeten auf einer Luftmatratze.

Die Musik, war sowieso kein Vergleich mit der vorherigen Sülze.

Fred und George kamen schließlich, völlig ausser Atem, ans Rednerpult getreten.

"So, zum Abschluss unserer unvergesslichen Silvesterparty, wollen wir noch etwas ganz besonderes machen!"

Das übliche Raunen in der Schülermenge.

"Wir wollen etwas muggeliges machen!"

Lauteres Raunen und Buh-Rufe der Slytherins.

"Es ist wirklich witzig und keine Sorge, wir bringen auch etwas Zauberei ein!"

Fred schwenkte mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ einen Schwarm Bonbons regnen.

"So, jeder hat nun sein persönliches Bonbon! Wenn ihr es aufreißt, dann enthält es einen Spruch. Den solltet ihr euch merken! Los!"

Es war das knistern des Papiers zu hören und Malfoy las seinen Zettel, ehe er sich das Bonbon in den Mund schob.

"Singen" kann deine Stärke sein, wenn man damit das Petzen meint, aber SINGEN war noch nie deine Stärke...

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und steckte den Zettel gelangweilt in seine Umhangtasche.

Harry öffnete sein Bonbon.

Das Glück ist heute mit dir, horch in dich hinein und du weißt, was du tun musst, ehe es zu spät ist

Er schob sich das Bonbon leicht irritiert zwischen die Zähne.

Ginny hatte ihren Zettel gelesen und ging zu Harry.

"Was steht bei dir?", fragte sie ihn neugierig. Sie las den Zettel.

"Genau das steht auch in meinem!"

Sie hörten das vertraute knacken eines Mistelzweigs.

Außer dem an Harry zerrenden Nervzweig tauchte ein weiterer über ihnen auf, sie zögerten keinen Augenblick mehr.

* * *

"Ron? Was steht bei dir?", fragte Hermine bonbonlutschend. "Öhm... Unglück bringt, Glück zu zerstören ... WAS soll DAS denn???!!!"

"Ron, das steht bei mir auch drin!"

Beide sahen gleichzeitig auf und entdeckten Ginny und Harry eng umschlungen.

Sie sahen sich wieder an und lachten dann los.

"I-ich f--fihiiihnde, das ist doo-hooch kein soooo schlechter Anblick hihi!"

Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

* * *

Fred ergriff wieder das Wort. Nun, da ihr eure Zettel geöffnet habt und sicherlich alle bis auf WENIGE (dabei sah er Malfoy grinsend an) verstanden haben was darin steht, kommen wir zum Highlight des Abends! KARAOKE SINGEN!"

George erklärte was genau das ist und rief gleich den ersten Kandidaten auf.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Malfoy verschluckte sich an seinem Bonbon und hustete.

"JA DUUUUU!", rief George begeistert! "Du fängst an!"

Malfoy wurde von seinen Hausgenossen nach vorne geschupst und landete schließlich auf dem Podest.

"So, unser MUTIGER Draco Malfoy singt uns jetzt ein schönes Liedchen! Und zwar My heart will go on , Moment," George legte seinen Zauberstab an Malfoys Stirn und prägte ihm damit die Melodie und den Text ein. "So! Los gehts! Ich mach dir eben die Musik an!"

Malfoy stand etwas verloren auf dem Podest und zum Entzücken der Lehrer errötete er.

Die ersten Sätze ließ er aus, doch dann fasste er allen Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und sang...: "QUAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!"

Erschrocken schlug sich Draco die Hand vor den Mund. Er dachte sich, dass er es nicht bei einem Quaken belassen konnte und setze, puterrot von neuem an.

"QQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!"

Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, dann ist das zu peinlich, lieber quake ich die Melodie!

Also quakte er von neuem los. Die Mistel, an seinem Kopf wippte im Takt und alle fingen an den "Quak-Boogie" zu tanzen.

Malfoy war auf Ewigkeiten blamiert.

* * *

...später...

* * *

"Ach, Harry, sollen wir dich mal von der Mistel befreien?", fragte George später ganz unschuldig. "Du sollst damit ja nicht schlafen müssen!"

Ein Schwenken des Zauberstabs und die Mistel explodierte.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen und ehe er fragen konnte, waren die Zwillinge mit einem Hechtsprung aus dem Gryfindorgemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Jedoch nicht, ohne Harry ein "Scherzartikel!" zuzurufen.

Nächstes Jahr zahle ich es dann wohl nicht nur Hermine und Ron heim!

Dann wandte er sich wieder Ginny zu.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen?

Wir sagen nur, amer Mally!

Aber vielleicht rächt er sich nächstes Jahr ja auch? Wer weiß?

Das war unsere Weihnachts-Silvester FF, wir hoffen sie hat euch gefallen und freuen uns über jedes Reviewlein!

Lest fleißig weiter!

**_Nily und fanjana_** GUTER RUTSCH!!!!!


End file.
